A beating heart
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Bella estaba acostumbrada a expresar muy pocas veces sus emociones. Pero, después de enamorarse perdidamente de Edward Cullen, no sabe cómo manejar sus "estúpidas" emociones. All Human. AU. OoC. OS.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER:**** Personajes de SM, historia mía.**

**Nota: Twin, está historia esta inspirada en ti y tu tema favorito: El despecho. Pocas veces hago historias así, soy más happy ending, pero, tú lo vales :D. Después de todo me has soportada por todo este tiempo. Y todavía podemos celebrar en día en el que nos conocimos! Enjoy!**

* * *

Era increíble la velocidad y el tamaño de mis lágrimas. No estaba segura si era que mis sentimientos de confusión me hacían despegar tanto de la realidad que mis mejillas se sentían más pequeñas. Tal vez, mi cuerpo decidió ser un fiel amigo esta vez y expresar mis sentimientos. Todo esto era nuevo para mí, no era de las personas que se expresaban libremente, mostrar la felicidad y alegría podía convertirse en algo muy raro para mí, ya que estaba tan acostumbrada que quedarme sentada en una esquina mirando a mi grupo de amigos reír mientras yo solo sentía la felicidad, pocas veces la expresaba. O, bueno, esa era la vieja yo.

Cinco meses no era tanto tiempo, era menos que medio año y te daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisieras en el resto del tiempo. Recordándolo todo en mi solitaria habitación, escuchando la delicada sonata de fondo, todo parecía absurdo, casi irreal. Una parte mía se sentía molesta. Lo dejé tomar control de mi vida por más de una ocasión, lo dejé cambiar por completo mi personalidad y mi forma de vestir. Eran solo cinco meses, pero la silueta de la chica desaliñada que le importaba poco su imagen personal era tan lejana. Parecía un mundo de distancia.

Respiré profundamente intentando no pensar en él. Intentando convencerme de que mi cambio hacía felices a mis mejores amigas que se quejaban de lo poco que me maquillaba y de lo descuidada que era.

Me mordí el labio intentando acallar mis lloriqueos. Mi familia estaba dormida y las paredes eran finas. El silencio de la noche no ayudaba, tampoco. No quería preocuparlos, suficiente tenía con la constante preocupación de mis padre hacia el hecho de que su hija era una insociable.

Una parte de mí se preguntó cómo serían las cosas ahora. Era obvio que no quería salir, me daba vergüenza y la sola idea de pisar otro lugar que no fuese mi casa me daba más ganas de llorar ¿Y si me encontraba con él? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Lloraría sin control? ¿Lo saludaría con todo el amor que siento y actuaría como si fuese ciega hacía el tema?

Con la fuerza que no contaba me puse de pie y agarré mi laptop, volví a ir a la red social y miré el mensaje.

«_Me ha dicho que está tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella. Feliz cumpleaños, amorcito_».

Y mi corazón volvía a detenerse por un momento. Cuando en los libros leía sobre "sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos" siempre me reía y decía que el autor era un dramático. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tenían razón. Bueno, la verdad no la tenían. Tu corazón no se siente destrozado, sencillamente no sientes tu corazón, lo que sientes es un vacío en el pecho, como si de un largo y amargo palpitar se tratase, sientes un nudo en la garganta por la impotencia y no sabes si golpear a ese idiota o golpearte a ti misma por idiota. Y la verdad es que no era un gran problema. Obvio, el día de hoy no había hablado con él. Como rara vez, no habíamos intercambiado mensajes. Tampoco era mi cumpleaños, el mío fue hace once días. Y él no me apodaría "amorcito". Apodos tan tiernos y clichés me alejaban de los chicos, era como una alarma.

La vieja yo, que era frívola como piedra hubiese levantado los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, se habría arreglado como lo dicta la moda de turno y salido de fiesta. Se besaría con extraños, un par de chicas, tal vez y seguiría de esa manera hasta olvidar el asunto porque se distrajo mientras el tiempo se encargaba de disminuir sus sentimientos. La nueva yo, por otro lado, se había quedado tan prendada de este chico que no quería hacer locuras. Quería besarlo únicamente a él, quería que él le susurrará al oído "estas linda", quería que él le regalara caricias coquetas a su cuerpo, el cual había consumido solo lechuga y fresas durante dos semanas para estar lo más adorable posible.

Era otro dato estúpido. Desde hace cinco meses comencé a cuidar mi alimentación y no podía dejar mi cuerpo tranquilo. Yo, la chica que comía dos paquetes grandes de Doritos mientras estaba acostada en la cama y solo se paraba para buscar una botella de dos litros de Pepsi-Cola y bebérsela en una sentada. Ahora vigilaba mi alimentación estrictamente y caminaba como mínimo dos horas diarias. Solo porque él era un chico activo, practicaba como tres distintas clases de deportes y se avergonzaba de comer grandes porciones de comida. Claro, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista podría llamarlo "maricón" solo por el hecho de dárselas de machote y andar con esa delicadeza alimentaría.

Me sequé las lágrimas ¿Qué hacía llorando por ese sujeto? Era el tipo de chico que se enojaba si perdía un video juego, tenía la modestia del tamaño de un grano de arena, era sarcástico y tan vivaz que daba buena espina. Siempre te hacía sentir especial cuando estabas junto a él y con una sola sonrisa podía hacer que te sintieras el centro del universo.

Agarré rápidamente una almohada y ahogué un largo grito, pataleé incesantemente, tanto que los talones me dolían. Claro, estaba tan retrasada que me ponía a hacer berrinche mientras que estaba sentada. Me quité la almohada de la cara, sentía que mis ojos iban a explotar, mi nariz se sentía hinchada y apenas podía respirar. Enamórate, decían, todo saldrá bien, decían. Quería golpear en la cara a todos los desgraciados que nos metían esas ideas en la cabeza. Quería romperle la cara a ese desgraciado, quería saber si su "amorcito" seguiría enamorada de él si lo viera todo lleno de hematomas y con dos grandes ojeras porque tiene la nariz rota. Quería golpear a esa desgraciada por tener algo que yo no tengo y hacer que él se enamorará de ella. No me refiero a atraes, gustar o querer; él está e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o. Él sabía el significado de enamorarse, así que eso hacía que doliera más.

¿Acaso no se acordaba de todos los momentos que la pasamos bien? ¿Era yo tan desagradable que solo me utilizo?

― _Suéltame la mano―le dije en tono neutro._

_Estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa. Edward estaba acostado y con la cabeza en mi regazo, intentando entrelazar nuestras manos. Siempre hacia eso cuando estábamos solos y aunque me gustaba, una parte de mí se sentía estúpida por el hecho de ver nuestras manos entrelazadas._

―_Edward, para. No hay motivos para que hagas esto._

_Él se levantó y acercó su cara a la mía, nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos cinco centímetros de distancia y el contacto ocular era perturbante en cierto modo. Sentía que veía mi alma._

―_Claro que hay un motivo―susurró con voz ronca, chocando su nariz con la mía―es que estoy interesado, muy interesado._

_No me dio tiempo de replicar. Sus labios rosaron los míos, me tomó la mejilla y yo, como hipnotizada, abrí la boca, dejando que su lengua jugase con la mía. Edward era guapo, pero cuando besaba te dejaba idiotizada. Mordía, lamía y acariciaba, mientras sus manos rodeaban e inspeccionaban mi cuerpo. Una que otra vez sonreía, no con picardía, sino que me daba gracia el hecho de estar dando vueltas en el sofá. Como si fuésemos niños._

_Cuando nos separamos sentía mis mejillas arder. Él se levantó del sofá y me dejó allí tumbada sin decir nada. Al poco rato regresó con un vaso jugo y un emparedado._

― _¿Quieres?_

_Le sonreí. Sí, lo quiero. Lo quiero a él._

Claro, está "interesado". Interesado una mierda, maldito mentiroso. La almohada volvió a ahogar mis chillidos de ira. Interesado, interesado, interesado. Interesado en quemar la necesidad de Tanya que tenía y que no podía consumar. Idiota, lo odio. No, mentira, lo adoro. Lo adoro tanto que duele. Lo adoro tanto que no sé que sentir. Una parte de mí quiere partirle la boca, la cara, la existencia. Otra parte deseo que volvamos a comenzar desde cero y que esta vez se enamore de mí.

Lancé la almohada, la cual pegó fuertemente contra la pared. Me levanté, mi cuerpo se encontraba dormido. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y bajé hacia la cocina, abrí el estante "prohibido". Como sospechaba, nadie había tocado mis bocadillos. Saqué un paquete de galletas Oreo y rebusqué hasta encontrar el frasco tamaño mediano de Nutella, abrí la puerta del refrigerador. El helado que Charlie me dejaba cuando sacaba diez estaba allí, intacto desde hace dos semanas, lo agarre y tomé una cuchara sopera. Volví sigilosamente a mi habitación y desesperadamente abrí el frasco de Nutella. No sé si será por el rencor que corre por mi cuerpo, pero el chocolate en mi boca se sentía como un orgasmo. Me olvidé de él por un segundo.

No sabía si era por el tiempo que llevaba sin comer comida basura, pero cada mordisco se sentía el paraíso. Con cada mordisco me olvidaba de él. Literalmente, cada acción que cometía me llevaba a pensar en él. En los recuerdos que llevábamos juntos y en lo falsos que eran. El reproductor siguió su curso y quise arrancarle la cabeza a Alice cuando la voz de Adele invadió la habitación. Es decir, la canción era bellísima, pero me hacía recordarlo.

― Don't you remember? The reason you loved me. Baby, please remember me. Once more.

La verdad es que dolía. Dolía en lo más profundo.

Estúpido Edward, estúpida Tanya, estúpidos besos, estúpidos recuerdos. Estúpida yo. Era tan idiota para dejar que eso me importará, aún sabiendo que en cuestión de seis meses solo me causaría nostalgia. Seis meses pasaban volando, eran tiempo indefinido, todo era dependiendo de lo triste que me encontrase y hoy tenía las ilusiones rotas, así que no le daba mucha importancia al resto. El resto serían días de "aceptación", quizás dos meses.

El primer amor no se olvida, pero la intensidad se mitiga.

Reproduje la canción hasta que mis ojos no pudieron más y mi cuerpo pedía descanso. Arrastré el cobertor y busqué la almohada, me hice un rollo en el piso y dejé el reproductor en modo "Repetir". Así, con el maquillaje corrido, la ropa de diario y el sabor de la Nutella aún entre los dientes me quede dormida.

El sonido del despertador me dejó un mal humor desde la mañana. Recordar que hoy era viernes y que debería verlo otra vez era peor. Me bañe delicadamente, me apliqué crema humectante con ahora a fresas y mi perfume con olor a fresias por todo el cuerpo. Apliqué crema reparadora en mi cabello mojado y lo peine. Quizás algunas costumbres no se quitaban de un día a otro. Busqué en el armario algo que ponerme. Unos pantalones pegados de mezclilla clara, una camiseta sencilla de color negro, mi blazer gris y una delicada bufanda de color lila. Me coloqué mis botines de color negro, tenían plataforma de seis centímetros, pero aún así era fácil caminar en ellos. Me maquille un poco para ocultar las ojeras y le di algo de vida a mis ojos. Era sorprendente en lo vanidosa que me había convertido. Agarré mi bolso y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Agarré una tostada y me tomé de un golpe el jugo de naranja que contenía el vaso. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Sue, mi madrastra y otro a Charlie.

―Me voy, llego tarde―les dije mientras agarraba las llaves del coche de Sue. El cual me prestaba.

― ¿No viene Edward?―preguntó Charlie antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Bajé mi cabeza.

―No me he comunicado con él, así que creo que no viene hoy. De todas formas se me hace tarde y no puedo esperarlo. Chao, nos vemos después.

Salí disparada hacía el patío y en un unos segundos me encontraba en el Corola Toyota de Sue, el auto tenía aproximadamente mi edad.

Apenas encendí el auto la radio se encendió. El conductor de radio anunció la canción, "One More Night" de Maroon5. Contuve las ganas de llorar, la canción describía mi estupidez y todo lo que yo llegaría a hacer si me dieran otra oportunidad.

Respire varias veces. Yo no era del tipo de personas que se dejaba derrumbar tan fácil.

«_Ten dignidad, Bella_» pensé. Obviamente lo que más me molestaba de mi "situación" es que me volvía loca de nada. Es decir, lo veía venir. Edward podrá ser el chico perfecto, pero sigue siendo un ser humano, y nosotros mentimos. Él miente, y yo nunca me sentí lo suficiente para él, por eso es que me cambié de look y de personalidad. Antes era frívola y casi inexpresiva, solo pocas veces. Ahora era una pequeña hada del bosque de cuento de hadas que abrazaba a sus amigos y se enternecía con la mínima muestra de cariño. Hablando de cambios patéticos.

Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando al instituto. Aparqué donde siempre, cerca de los carros de mis amigos y me baje con toda la seguridad que pude fingir.

Cerca del recinto estudiantil se encontraba Alice. Vestía una blusa azul marino, casi fosforescente. Unos pantalones de tallo alto negros adornados por una correa blanca y un sweater negro, llevaba zapatos negros. Su cabello negro iba desordenado, pero aún así se veía mejor que yo.

― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Una noche larga―le respondí.

―Pues deberías pasar más de esas noches, porque te ves estupenda.

Me resistí ante el instinto de rodar los ojos, ella siempre sería Alice. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Caminamos hacía clases. Teníamos juntas el primer periodo, castellano. Alice iba parloteando sobre lo divertida que había sido su cita con Jasper y sobre lo mucho que deseaba verlo otra vez. Jasper estaba estudiando Psicología en la universidad de Washington, pero en ocasiones tenía días libres y venía a Forks para pasarla con Alice. Eran una pareja muy unida, aunque Jasper era un poco celoso siempre confiaba en Alice, y aunque Alice era demasiado caprichosa a veces, siempre tenía paciencia y consideración por Jasper. Se cuidaban el uno al otro, se amaban el uno al otro. Sentía algo de envidia por ella, pero también me sentía muy feliz, Alice se merecía a alguien que la amara y respetara.

Las horas de clases se me hacían eternas, cada palabra de los profesores me ponía en ansiedad, no había visto a Edward en todo el día. De todas formas no quería verlo, no sabía que reacción tomaría mi subconsciente y estaba más atemorizada por eso que por la idea de verlo y sentir los latidos pausados de mi corazón, como si se estuviese rompiendo.

Arg, ya, Bella, estás siendo estúpida. Era estúpido e ilógico dejarme llevar por cosas que en cuestión de tiempo desaparecerían. Después de todo, yo sabía que era muy poca cosa para Edward. Muy sencilla, muy banal, muy idiota. Él me volvía idiota y todo esto me tenía dando vueltas.

La vibración de mi teléfono celular me sacó de mis pensamientos y me regresó a la clase de algebra, lo saqué delicadamente y observé qué era. Una mención en Twitter.

Era de él.

«_ BellS-OnYourMind, lamentó no haberte llevado ni comunicado contigo. Estoy enfermo y mi celular vio la luz_».

Era solo un estúpido texto, pero, de todas formas, sirvió para hacer que mi corazón se acelerara. Se había acordado de mí. Allí venía el dilema: ¿Responder o no responder?

«_ UnPianistaEnElTejado, entiendo. Saludos y mejórate._»

―Idiota―me dije después de enviar el tweet.

― ¿Disculpe, Señorita Swan?

―Nada, profesor. Es…sólo…nada.

Suspiré pesadamente. Sí, era una total y completa idiota. He desperdiciado un tweet, que molestia.

Salí de la clase con la garganta hecha un nudillo, las ganas de llorar regresaron. Tonta, Bella, tonta.

Era el periodo del almuerzo, así que me contuve las ganas, agarré una gaseosa de limón como almuerzo, le dije a los chicos que había comido mucho anoche viendo películas y que no tenía hambre. Era cierto, como los primeros meses en los que me sentía atraída por él, mi estómago se cerró y no dejó nada de espacio para los alimentos sólidos, ni siquiera interés o gula.

Seth, mi hermanastro se sentó conmigo, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jacob. Él vivía con su padre, Harry ya que la casa de Charlie apenas tenía espacio para tres personas. Su hermana, Leah, lo miraba celosamente desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Ella normalmente se sentaba con nosotros, pero desde hace días parecía vernos como enemigos o algo así.

―A ver, Jake, qué le hiciste a Leah―me acerqué a mi amigo de la manera más "amenazadora" que pude.

Jacob sonrió pícaramente, con burla y me empujó la cabeza con el dedo índice.

―Nada lo suficientemente malo como para que deje de hablarme toda la vida, con eso me conformo.

―Pero algún día encontraras algo, chucho. Nunca pierdo la esperanza en ti―comentó sarcásticamente Rosalie.

Ella y Jake comenzaron a pelear, como siempre. Me reí a mis extensas y anchas, algo de alegría me sentaría bien. Tampoco quería preocuparlos por mis estúpidos problemas "amorosos", que al final eran una tontería. O, al menos, eso pensaba.

Las horas siguieron su curso hasta que el horario de clases al fin llegó a su culmino. Me quede un rato hablando con Leah en el aparcamiento, ella se había acercado a preguntarme por Seth, Sue y Charlie. Últimamente se notaba más sociable, no era la misma Leah que había conocido hace unos dos años. Me despedí de ella y le recordé que Jacob era algo idiota casi todo el tiempo. Ella soltó una risita y me despidió con la mano.

Me monté en el auto y emprendí camino a casa. Esa era la idea, la verdad, seguí camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Me maldije interiormente antes de tocar el timbre. Esme, la madre de Edward, me recibió con una sonrisa.

―Pasa. Ya me parecía extraño que solo Tanya haya venido.

Y toda la sangre de me fue a los pies. Me sentía fría y posiblemente de no ser por el maquillaje me notaria mucho más blanca.

―Ah, entonces ella debió traerlo los apuntes. Me tengo que ir, fue una vuelta de revisión, Charlie debe estar algo preocupado. Nos vemos después, Esme y mándale mis saludos a Edward.

Y salí disparada hacía el auto, con las manos convertidas en puños y los ojos completamente aguados. Intenté aparentar normalidad hasta entrar al auto y poder llorar tranquilamente. Lo encendí y empecé a sollozar.

¿Por qué tenía ella que llegar antes que yo?

Siempre estaría ella primero. La idea me quemaba. Se me hacía difícil respirar, el maquillaje se me corría y mi imagen debía de ser toda una catástrofe. Mientras conducía agarré mi celular y le empecé a escribir un mensaje a Charlie, no podía llegar así a la casa. Casi no estaba pendiente del camino.

¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Claro, era más bonita ¿Habrían compartido tantos momentos como Edward y yo? ¿Se Habrían divertido tanto? ¿Era yo solo un juguete?

La palabra "amor" no se dice del día a la mañana. Él debía estar embobado por ella desde hace mucho tiempo y solo me había utilizado.

Quizás debía dejarlos juntos, verlos felices. Era obvio que él no quería estar conmigo y no quería hacerme ilusiones. El sonido de un auto me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que me pase la luz de un semáforo.

Todo en mi se volvió a paralizar, pero esta vez, no fue por él.

* * *

Ok, posiblemente sea un asco de escrito. Pero lo hice con todo mi corazón, twin :3.

A las lectoras que lean esto, dejenme saber si les gustó con un RR o un "Favorite Story". Y si pensaron que es una mierda, un RR me hará mejoras ;).


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight no me pertenece.**_

**_Nota: Twin, feliz cumpleaños. Al fin te vuelves tan vieja como yo ;)._**

**_ A las personas que tuvieron la gran gentileza de enviarme comentarios, gracias. Esto si es un pedazo de mierda. Pero lo hice con todo lo que mi mente pudo dar :D._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Cuando los labios de Edward jugaban con los míos algo en mí se sentía completo. Sabía que estaba en su habitación, que estábamos recostados en su cama y sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello. Aún así, una parte de mí se sentía volar. Como se estuviera en un largo viaje hacia un mundo pasajero, donde me sentía más viva. Más sólida, más consistente, más real. _

_Se alejó de mí y pude volver a respirar, aunque mi respiración era entrecortada. Mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo ardían, no estaba segura si era por el calor de su piel o por el correr de mi acelerada sangre. _

_Me le acerqué y comencé a acariciar su pecho. La camisa de color verde oliva era un fastidio. Quería sentir su piel, sentirme más cerca a él de lo que ya estaba._

_«Cálmate, Bella», me dije. _

_Esos pensamientos, aunque normales y profundos, eran vergonzosos. Quería calmar a mis hormonas. No quería parecer una especie de psicópata y obsesionarme con él. No quería ser dependiente. Lo quería, mucho. Pero también me quería a mí misma y a mi independencia como perdona. Incluso el solo hecho de desear y sentirme atraída por su cuerpo, de querer que él siempre me abrasase, de quererlo junto a mí todo el tiempo me hacía sentir vergüenza ¿Dónde quedaba mi libertad propia y mi capacidad de vivir por mi cuenta?_

_Lo que sentía no se parecía a la necesidad que tenía de hablar con mis amigos. Ni por asomo a las llamadas que le hacía a mi madre para saber cómo se encontraban ella y su nuevo esposo. Era una necesidad mucho más latiente, mucho más fuerte. Era un quasi dependencia irreal. Y la odiaba._

― _¿Bella?_

_Salí de mis pensamientos. Mis intentos de caricias se habían convertido en un ataque contra su cuerpo. Volví al ritmo lento de siempre. Comencé a besar su cuerpo y a repartir pequeños mordiscos._

_Edward soltaba carcajadas, aunque más que diversión, contenían excitación. Me divertía esta situación, ser la dominante y no la dominada. Tener algo de control de mí y de él. _

Y en ese momento me desperté. Claro, tan única como siempre. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas que sobrevive a un casi choque y sueña con besarle el cuello al chico que le gusta, Bravo, Bella, bravo; demuestras que tienes las prioridades tan ordenadas como una casa abandonada.

Me acosté lentamente en la cama. Todavía me dolía el cuerpo. No hace mucho me habían sacado del hospital (hace tres días), pero el dolor no se debía a eso, se debía a la mala noche.

Desde hace mucho soñar con Edward era significado de tener una "mala noche". Despertaba con dolor de cabeza y ansiedad. Mis ganas de arrastrarme por el piso y no hacer nada se multiplicaban.

Miré el calendario. Hoy era martes ¿Qué hacía el grupo de baloncesto jugando en la calle? Claro, la casa del líder del equipo estaba a unas tres casas y tenía el aro de baloncesto, pero no les daba motivo para hacer tanto alboroto, los escuchaba desde aquí.

«_No vayas a la ventana, Bella. No_». Como siempre, le hice caso omiso a mis instintos y me dirigí a la ventana.

Desde ese pequeño recuadro de cristal podía ver a Edward, quien adoraba pasar el rato con el equipo. Lo veía sonreír, molestarse y bromear con el resto de los chicos del equipo. Una que otra vez algún miembro lo molestaba a él, aparentemente. Me pregunté si harían bromas sobre su nuevo noviazgo con Tanya.

Arg, idiota. Solamente a él se le ocurre decirme eso justo después de despertarme ¿Qué acaso el suero, el aparatito para medir los pulsos de tu corazón y yo acostada y llena de moretones en una cama le hospital no era clara señal de que ese no era el momento? Aparentemente, no. Y no sabía si es que Edward se había vuelto retrasado o era un cínico de primera. Las ganas de matarlo fueron gigantescas cuando me lo dijo.

¿Es tan idiota, acaso? Le estaba diciendo a su "amiga con derechos" (porque nunca definimos la relación) que tenía novia. A mí. Me estaba diciendo en toda la cara que no lo volvería a besar, que tendría a otra con quién jugar videojuegos y besarse en la cama mientras se reproducía alguna canción indie.

Quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo.

Hecha una furia bajé las escaleras. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero respiré profundamente y me contuve. Si quería caerle a golpes debía ser algo más privado.

Volví hacía arriba, entre al baño y quité todo desecho de mi cuerpo. Me dirigí a mi habitación y agarré mi celular. Bajé otra vez las escaleras, cogí una barra de cereales de la alacena en la cocina. Mientras comía y caminaba por la sala, le escribí un texto a Edward.

«**Tenemos que hablar. Dime si tienes tiempo. -Bells**».

Abrí un poco la persiana. Desde acá lo podía ver claramente. Se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó el celular, miró la pantalla y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Continuó jugando como si nada.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ven acá, te voy a descuartizar tu pequeño órgano reproductor masculino con una cuchara! ¡Te odio, te odio!

Comencé a chillar y a dar saltos para descargar mi ira. Casi lanzó mi celular contra la pared, pero era un regalo de cumpleaños y había costado cuatrocientos dólares, no era tan idiota.

Me senté en un sillón cercano a la venta y cruce los brazos. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Tenía la esperanza de que si repetía eso me lo terminaría creyendo.

¡Ah, ya! Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que odio. Una dramática y una obsesiva. Dentro de seis meses mi "amor" hacia Edward se mitigaría y tal vez para la ocasión estaría saliendo con alguien. Digo, no tengo mucha confianza en mí misma, pero según Alice algunos chicos se estaban interesando en mí.

Mire el reloj. Hablando de mi cuerpo, vendría siendo hora de mi caminata diaria. Me coloqué las zapatillas de deporte y salí. Así, en pijama, después de todo era una licra negra hasta los tobillos y una camisa sencilla del mismo color de la licra. Mala idea, era otoño en Forks.

Cuando pasé cerca de donde estaba el equipo de baloncesto los chicos comenzaron a silbar. Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio. No estaba acostumbrada.

―Ya, ya. Déjenla tranquila―dijo Edward y se acercó a mí― ¿Realmente quieres hablar ahora?

Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. Me hizo la pregunta en un susurro intimidante, como si le resultase repulsiva.

―Solo daba una vuelta. Le sentará bien a mi cuerpo. Buen entrenamiento, chicos.

Lo último lo dije en voz alta y les sonreí. Aun con hematomas visibles volvieron a silbar y a aplaudir. No me quedó de otro que reírme y seguir caminando.

No había pasados dos casas cuando mis ojos se humedecieron. Me di palmaditas imaginarias, aunque sea logré contenerme esta vez y no llorar como niña chiquita frente a él. Las ganas de golpearlo aumentaban. Deseaba tanto un bate de baseball de plástico, quería golpearlo con el bate y verlo sufrir por los golpes que le daba con furia. Utilizar uno de verdad no serviría de nada, podría matarlo. Yo lo quería ver sufriendo. Quería que sintiera de manera física el dolor que llenaba mi corazón. Sí, mi corazón. Todos los efectos del enamoramiento eran producidos por hormonas e impulsos cerebrales y lo que sentía era un vacío en el corazón. Ahora, sentía que lo estuviesen estrujando con toda fuerza, casi como si lo quisieran hacer reventar.

¿Y dónde mierda tenía yo la cabeza? ¡Acababa de sobrevivir de la muerte! ¡Por milagro y un torrente de adrenalina que me hizo salir del auto a tiempo!

¡Estaba pensando en Edward! No pensaba en lo maravillosa que era mi vida ahora, en lo lindo que debía vivir, en los momentos que debía compartir con mis amigos de ahora en adelante y todas esas cursilerías que dicen en las películas. Era tan estúpida que pensaba en Edward ¡En Edward! Quien tenía novia y debía estar llamándola, quien por otra parte, me utilizó.

Vaya manera de utilizar tu segunda oportunidad en la vida, Bella. Mereces un premio.

Llegué hacia un extremo de la calle y regresé. Los chicos se tomaron un merecido descanso. Lo vi tomando Red-Bull y una parte de mí deseó que realmente el Red-Bull contuviese semen de toro, como decían las ancianas.

Entre a la casa y volví a subir las escaleras. Sue estaba con Leah y Seth en Seattle, Charlie trabajaba y no llegaría hasta la noche, así que desparrame la ropa por toda la casa y me metí al baño para refrescarme.

Por un momento me había olvidado de que Alice quería ir de salida. Todo el grupo, Tanya incluida, aunque Rosalie dijo que era una salida de solo amigos y que Tanya no debería ir. Amo a Rose.

Salí y comencé con mi ritual. Me vestí con un vestido de color azul marino corto y unas medias negras semi-transparentes para cubrir los hematomas de mis piernas, el resto fueron desapareciendo gracias al maquillaje.

Tarde varias horas en arreglas mi cabello y en encontrar la joyería indicada. Mi habitación era un desorden un gran, gran desorden. Debía arreglarla. Debía arreglar mi vida.

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Bajé, recogí la ropa y la coloqué en la canastilla del lavadero. Alice me esperaba en su auto, me monté con toda la delicadeza que pude.

―Jake dice que Leah y Seth irán dentro de media hora, así que pasearemos un rato por Port Ángeles― me dijo a modo de saludo.

Yo asentí y me acomodé en el asiento, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y me concentre en la música.

El viaje fue silencioso, una parte de mí se preguntaba qué le había sucedido a Alice. Mi amiga normalmente parloteaba sobre cualquier cosa. Quizás los cambios en nuestro itinerario la tenían mosqueada o quizás Jasper la había molestado en algo, lo que haya sucedido tenía que hablarlo con ella. Alice era la imagen de la felicidad y verla así me inquietaba, me ponía ansiosa ¿O era la idea de ver a Tanya y Edward juntos por más de dos horas?

Ah, tonta Bella. Despeja tu mente de esos dos intrusos desgraciados.

Me hundí en el hermoso paisaje. Los escenarios nocturnos eran atrayentes y melancólicos. Era hasta poético. Al principio me sentía atraída por Edward gracias a su belleza física y espiritual, pero, ahora, me sentía melancólica por la misma razón. Mejor dicho, me sentía así porque no podía tenerlo. Posesiva y tonta Bella.

Al final, llegamos a un parque de Port Ángeles. Genial, ir a caminar con la parejita mientras utilizo tacones en el suelo mojado. En ese momento me di cuenta del vestuario de Alice. Un delicado vestido de color pastel y unos zapatos que deben tener como mínimo trece centímetros.

A simple vista vi el Volvo plateado de Edward. Detrás de él está el BMW de Rosalie, quien posiblemente se trajo a Emmett consigo. Si solo fuera bisexual tendría el cuerpo de Rose para distraerme. Seguramente llevaba en un vestido ajustado, resaltando sus curvas. No me equivoqué, era de color verde jade, sus rizos caían cual cascada y la joyería de color negro combinaba perfectamente con la simplicidad y sensualidad del vestido. Emmett iba de traje, sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. La pareja nos saludo, ambos iban agarrados de las manos.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a la parejita feliz número dos.

Trague en secó y entendí porque Edward se había quedado con Tanya. La rubia llevaba un vestido de color plateado que le rosaba las rodillas y con un escote que dejaba mi autoestima al subsuelo del subsuelo. Su cabello iba semi-recogido, su maquillaje deslumbrante, muy suave. Sus zapatillas de color crema la hacían parecer una ninfa.

Y yo parada junto a una despampanante y delicada Alice Brandon. Vestida como la común y corriente Bella Swan.

El poquito ego que había recogido durante ese tiempo se había ido a pasear. Dudaba que llegase a regresar.

―Pero si es la patosa que sobrevivió un accidente―comentó Emmett, caminando hacia nosotras.

Rosalie, que iba detrás de él, lo golpeó con su mano libre.

Yo, definitivamente adoraba a Rose.

―No lo suficientemente patosa como para morir―le dije y te di un sopetón en la cabeza.

Emmett se pasó la mano por la zona, como si realmente le doliera. Caminamos el parque en silencio. Rose, Emmett, Alice y yo caminamos en grupo. Alice y Rose me tenía abrazada mientras Emmett iba adelante haciendo payasadas.

La parejita, por otro lado, iba abrazada y a una buena distancia de nosotros. En ocasiones escuchaba la risa armoniosa de la rubia a mis espaldas. Como la envidio.

Intenté enfocarme en otra cosa y lo logré. Me fijé en el camino para no caerme, en el olor del pasto recién mojado por la lluvia, en los comentarios de Alice y las miradas de Rose y Emmett. Sí, quizás yo no tendría esperanza en el "amor", pero tenía gente que amar. No con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Edward, pero mucho más sana.

Finalmente, llegaron Seth, Leah y Jake. Estos dos últimos tomados de la mano. Leah iba vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, pero se veía hermosa. Oh, mi pobre autoestima ¿Dónde estás?

Caminamos hasta el restaurant, no quedaba a muchas cuadras del parque. Era elegante, propio de Alice y los pequeños grandes detalles que hacía para conmemorar las celebraciones.

En nuestra mesa, sentado mientras observaba su celular con desinterés, se encontraba Jasper. Alice fue tando saltitos hasta abrazarlo. Yo no hice otra cosa que reír. Eso era tan Alice.

―La extrañé, señorita―dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ah, como los envidiaba. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme feliz con ellos.

La cena comenzó. Entre las risas y la comida me pude olvidar de que estaba con la parejita un sueño americano. Claro, las ganas de lanzarle la ensalada a Tanya en todo el vestido fueron bestiales cuando la vi escogiendo lasaña.

―Bella, deberías aprovechar tu nueva fama para encontrarte pareja. Digo, hasta el niño inmaduro de mi hermano se está consiguiendo novia―dijo Leah cuando el camarero traía los postres.

Sabía que lo decía específicamente para molestar a Seth, quien se estaba atragantando con Coca-Cola. La idea retumbaba en las paredes de mi cabeza una y otra vez.

―Porque todos quieren ser novio de la chica que casi muere en un accidente―le respondí en tono de broma.

Levanté un poco la mirada y me crucé con la de Edward. Había diversión en sus ojos verdes ¿Quería él ser el novio de la chica que casi muere? Negué internamente. No. Él era feliz con Tanya.

Pensándolo en silencio mientras comía pastel de chocolate (no me resistí a la tentación después de ver el plato de la novia americana) me di cuenta de que no dolía tanto.

No me dolía verlo a él con ella. Me dolía saber que no era lo suficiente.

Ah, maldito Edward, ojalá te caigas por un barranco y sobrevivas. Quiero que se te haga tan difícil respirar como lo es para mí cuando pienso en ti. Quiero que sientas ese nudo en la garganta que te impide comer en paz.

Viendo la soledad de la noche, con la nostalgia del paisaje y el frío en mi piel, desperté. Sería como ir desde el restaurante hasta el auto de Alice. Un camino oscuro, nostálgico, frío y con probabilidades de caer por pozos de agua. Llegaría al final del trayecto, de todas formas.

Lo siento, Edward, pero mi corazón dejará de latir aceleradamente por ti.


End file.
